The disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for an automatic identification of medically relevant video elements.
In a medical environment, especially during surgery, very large amounts of video data may be produced, which may be used, for example, for purposes of documentation, quality assurance, learning or scientific considerations.
Today there exist cameras that can produce images at a high resolution, for example a resolution of 1920×1080 pixels or 3840×2160 pixels. Further, today exist highly advanced possibilities for storing large amounts of data.
The continuously increasing amount of stored videos leads to a very reliable documentation of all processes, but it becomes more and more difficult for humans to review the stored videos with regard to relevant video elements. Even if videos are played at an increased speed, many hours may still be needed to identify relevant video elements.
It is therefore an object to disclose an apparatus for an automatic identification of medically relevant video elements in a video.